Grace Belle Isle
"I've learned that the best place to save a life is in the field, not an office. Because of that sometimes the only way to save a life is to take another." Not much can be said about Grace other than her upbringing in military service simply because not much else of her is brought to anyone's attention. She doesn't say much of herself with words as actions in combat are all that matter in her profession in portraying her efforts. Basic Information Grace was born in Montreal, Quebec and raised by her veteran father solely most of her life. As a kid she remained vigilant in academics and passed through her youthful years smoothly unlike most other people she'd later meet. During her youth her father would teach Grace about firearms safety, how to hunt, surviving in the wilderness, and an abundance of simple tactics to hope that she would learn from his experiences. Although her path led to believe she'd be a laboratory biologist or physician doctor Grace had an altercation during her young adulthood that confirmed her desires towards the more rugged field of a combat medic. She finished a PhD in the field and immediately forwarded herself to the Canadian Reserve where she would learn the harsh reality of military action. Saving lives on the field to her was simple and she excelled in it, but the part she didn't think so much about until getting to that point was what it meant to take a life. Although Grace grew up to be a mature and serious individual, she had spent all of her time getting to where she was then and not getting to know people too well along the way. At that point she had to cope with only herself and her father that despite her successes killing another person was something she really wasn't keen on doing. Grace quickly advanced from simple infantry to being an upcoming medical specialist in the Joint Task Force 2 counter-terrorist organization with her prowess in combat efficiency and quick thinking, an effective medic and soldier despite not showing too much aggression on the field thus far. Soon after she was issued a mission in cooperation with American forces where she met Firestorm Orbit, the callsign then for Aaron Maximus. Aaron did not reveal his face under his mask then in front of anyone but after conversing with Grace upon the mission end for some time he came to realize her potential. Aaron would mentor Grace about what serious military service was in the present and eventually trusting her with the fact that he is almost 200 years old, telling Grace of military experiences in times such as 2025 and even 1945. Aaron would then point Grace in the direction of people he knew were also like him in military accomplishments such as Ashton, Nate, and Kari. Now in present day Grace works with many as her father supports her in his late age and Aaron watches proudly from the sidelines. One would think that with her father and Aaron being who they are that there would be high expectations of her from the two, and that this might stress Grace to do well. Grace thought so for some time, but in recent while operating with Ashton and Kari she believes that Kari may be the key individual to help her carry forward, not just in coping with her combat role or with living up to great expectations. Maybe Kari is just another mentor Grace will have to have watching her back, or maybe Kari and Sweet Dreams will show their true colors just as they did to Ren and Aki before. Category:Other Characters